This is me
by fairytaile
Summary: This is my first story hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fanfiction story.**

I can't believe that finally after all those years I can go away from here. The building where I was from my ninth. The horrible orphanage with only grey stuff. Grey walls grey uniforms grey, grey, grey. And now I am picked up. A woman came rushing my way. she is around the thirty I think. She has brown hair just like mine we look like familie but her eyes are green and mine are brown

Person: Hi Loren. I'm Nora. I know that you don't talk very much. I hope that we will have a great time together. we are going shopping for your new room and new clothes and you are going to meet my boyfriend and his son. I think you know them my boyfriend is Max duran the old rock star legend and his son is Eddie Duran the new rock star legend.

It look's like she didn't breath so fast was she talking. I can't believe that I am going to meet Max and Eddie duran I veel very Nervous. She looks at me with curiosity. then she looks at me from head to toes. I feel a Little uncomfertable about that.

me: Hi

It wasn't more than an wisper but I saw that she heard me. she smiled happy. Than she looks at my backpack. I don't have much clothes but I don't care, I also have a guirtar with me. Thats it, nothing else. Nora take's my backpack and guids me to her car.

Nora: when we get to our house your gonna meet Max and Eddie. I'm so excited that you are going to meet them. Than we can go shopping with the four of us for clothes and furniture for you.

I nodded. The rest of the car ride we quietly listen to the radio. After about an hour I see an large white house. There is standing in front of the house two large black limo's. When we stop in front of the house Nora goes out of the car and walks to the back of the car to get my stuff. I take an nervous breath but then also walks out of the car. Nora gives me my guitar and self takes the backpack. She walks to the house and I follow her. when we go inside I can see an large living room with luxurious furniture.

Nora: MAX, EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU OUR GUEST IS HERE.

immidiatly I hear noise comming out of a door in the back of the living room. the door swings open and a man about Nora's age comes to us, I saw him in most of the old magazines that I have it's Max Duran. He is as old as Nora but his hair is already colouring grey. He has a huge smile on his face and he hugged Nora. When he pulls back he looks at me. His smile grew only bigger when he saw me, if that was even possible and he hugs me to. I hestitate for a moment but then hugged back. Cause after all I am going to see him a lot more. He pulls away and says.

Max: Hi there, you must be Loren. I heard that you don't talk to much.

I nodded. Than I heard a noise come from above and a moment later I see Eddie storms down the stairs with also an smile on his face. He had night black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I could look at them forever but then I remembered why my parents left. He gives Nora an huge and than looks at me. He looks at me from head to toes and he looks suprised. I don't know what to think but when his eyes meets mine he smilled and the only thing I could think is that, that is the most beautiful smile. he give me also an hug and again I hestiate but hugged back I almost melted in his arms. After an few seconds he pulled back and smiled.

Eddie: Hi you must be Loren.

I nodded and gave him an small wave. He looks at me with curiosity.

Eddie: Nora told me you don't talk so much.

I nodded again. I know how to hide pain, the pain that my real parents gave me but you can see in my eyes, hurt, I know that. Eddie looks at me and I know that he sees the hurt too.

Nora: so Eddie do you give Loren an little tour in the house. Then we can go shopping after that.

Eddie: I would love to Nora, this way Loren. I'm gonna show you your room.

We walk upstairs. when we are upstairs there is an large hallway with many doors at both sides. on the walls are pictures of Eddie, Max and Nora. I feel a little sad as I stop walking and look at the pictures. I don't have those pictures of me and my familie, although I can remember them very clear. Eddie noticed that I don't walk after him anymore and turned. He's sees that I'm looking at the pictures and he walks back to me but I hardly noticed. All I can think of is my parents and why they left me.

just like that I feel Eddie's warm arm on my shoulder and with his other hand he lifts my chin so that I have to look at him, were he touched I feel it burn. I see an concerned expression on his face and I forced myself to put on an fake smile but I know that is useless. He already sees though that fake smile.

Eddie: Loren are you oké?

I simpely nodded.

Eddie: oké, come on.

and he gentely pushed me futher through the hallway. his arm still atound my shoulder. When we reached the last door on the right we stopped.

Eddie: this is your new room.

He pushed the door open and walks in. As I follow I notice that the bedroom is very big. There is an bed in an corner of an room and on the other end of the room I see an large balcony outside. It is beautiful.

Eddie: So, the walls are still white but we can paint them if you want.

He looks at me and I nodded in understanding.

Eddie: What do you think? Do you like it?

I nodded. I walk further in the room and look around the room.

Eddie: oké do you want some alone time?

I shake my head.

Eddie: Oké lets go further with the tour.

he guides me to the door across my room. He opens it. I see an large dark blue bedroom, it is as large as mine new bedroom. There are an keyboard and an guitar in the corner of the room. Next to that is also an balcony. there is an bed and an large desk with an laptop on the other side of the room. There is also an large TV that you can watch out of the bed.

Eddie: This is mine room.

I nodded. It is an great room. In the next half an hour Eddie shows me everything.

When we comes back down. Max and Nora are talking to each other on an couch. When they sees us they smiles and walking towards us.

Max: lets go shopping, for our new favourite child.

I smile.

Eddie pretended to be hurt: What about me, I thought that I was your favourite child.

Max laughing: Well now you don't are.

Eddie, Nora and Max laughed and I just smiled. When we came to the mall Eddie and Max had to wear an cap and sunglasses. We bought very much clothes for me and nice paint and furniture for mine room.

When we arrived home it was 17:45.

Nora: Loren do you like cooking? cause I do.

I smiled if there was something I loved to do except singing and playing guitar then it was cooking. I nodded.

Nora: Oké, do you want it to make it alone?

I nodded.

Eddie: oké but I am going to watch you.

I simpely smiled at him and walk walk towards the kitchen. He follows me. I make my legendary lasagne. Everyone loves that dish. So while I cook Eddie views everything I do. When it is ready, Max and Nora are already sitting at the dining table.

Eddie: It looks delicious.

Max: It really does, I can't wait to eat.

I smile.

Nora: Oké, oké I must say it looks better than mine. Well we are going to eat at three. One, two, three.

And they all put their food in their mouth as they moan I eat quietly a bit of my lasagne. When they are finally 'back to earth' they say.

Eddie: this is the best food I have ever tasted.

Max: this day is going to be lasagne day.

Nora: this is delicious I could eat it all the time.

I smile. after they are done I go back to the kitchen Nora and Max are still eating but Eddie follows me to the kitchen. When I am in the kitchen I quickly get the hot pecan pie that I made when the lasagne was in the oven. I see thet Eddie comes in and when he sees the pie he comes to me and hugs me. This time I don't hesitate and hug him back. When after an couple minutes I pulled back I see an big smile on his face. I go back to the pie and cut an few pieces out of it. Eddie gets an couple dishes and forks.

Eddie: it looks AMAZING Loren.

I smlied andput the pieces on the dishes. We walked back and put the pecan pie pieces on the table.

Max: you made pie. You are definetly my favourite child.

Eddie: I am totelly agree.

After the pie I go upstairs to my room. Out of the blue I am inspired. I take my guitar and strumed. What I didn't know was that Eddie come's into my room. I began to sing:

_Did you forget_  
_ That I was even alive_  
_ Did you forget_  
_ Everything we ever had_  
_ Did you forget_  
_ Did you forget_  
_ About me_

_ Did you regret_  
_ (Did you regret)_  
_ Ever standing by my side_  
_ Did you forget_  
_ (Did you forget)_  
_ What we were feeling inside_  
_ Now I'm left to forget_  
_ About us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_  
_ We were once so strong_  
_ Our love is like a song_  
_ You can't forget it_

_ So now I guess_  
_ This is where we have to stand_  
_ Did you regret_  
_ Ever holding my hand_  
_ Never again_  
_ Please don't forget_  
_ Don't forget_

_ We had it all_  
_ We were just about to fall_  
_ Even more in love_  
_ Than we were before_  
_ I won't forget_  
_ I won't forget_  
_ About us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_  
_ We were once so strong_  
_ Our love is like a song_  
_ You can't forget it_

_ Somewhere we went wrong_  
_ We were once so strong_  
_ Our love is like a song_  
_ You can't forget it_  
_ At all_

_ And at last_  
_ All the pictures have been burned_  
_ And all the past_  
_ Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_ I won't forget_  
_ Please don't forget us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_  
_ Our love is like a song_  
_ But you won't sing along_  
_ You've forgotten_  
_ About us_

_ Don't forget_

(Demi Lovato, Don't forget)

After I was done someone started clapping. I jumped off of my bed and saw Eddie standing at the and of my bed.

I: Uhh... what are you doing here?

I asked nervously in an wisper.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was standing there I don't know what to say. How to react. And what to do. If I should be happy or not. All I can do is to look at the man who I only know since this morning.

Eddie: Loren that was great, no mindblowing. Did you write that?

I nodded.

Eddie: now don't go back to the silence just talk to me.

I don't know what to do so I asked in a wisper: Did you like my song?

Eddie: Liked, liked, liked I loved it.

I smile, he pulls me into an hug.

Person: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN.

I don't know what hit me the quikest that sentence or the puch someone gave me in my face I landed with my head against the wall. It hurts, I can see black pieces in my vision and thought _that is not right. _As I heard yelling from the girl who hit me and Eddie.

Eddie: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Person: WHAT DID I DO, YOU CHEATED.

Eddie: WHAT, ARE YOU INSANE FIRST OF ALL WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE AND SECOND I DIDN'T CHEAT YOU DID.

_It is too loud _is all I can think I see Eddie above me and an look of concern and apologize on his face as he carried me to my bed. The girl who I now can see has blond hair and an pretty face, I recognise her as Eddie's ex Chloe Carter. My head starts pounding, witch don't really suprise me because she hit my head and my head hit the wall. _why did I stand next to the wall?_

Chloe: You know I did't cheat on you Tyler blackmailed me.

Eddie: You should have told me if it really happend but it didn't happen because I checked your Phone and what are you doing here and more inportaint how did you get in?

Eddie was really angry at this point. Nora and Max stoms in, They see me lay on the bed. My vision isn't any better and I know for sure that it won't be in the next five minutes. _Why are they all talking so hard? _

Max: Chloe what are you doing here? How did you get in?

Chloe: One of the backdoors was open so I decided to go and see Eddie, but when I came into this room I see _that _there hugging him.

Nora rushed to me.

Nora: sweetie are you oké?

I nodded, not my best idea because I can feel the pain return.

Chloe: who is that anyway?

Nora: This is my new daughter Loren.

Chloe: Ooooh hi little girl has a little pain.

If I didn't lay on the bed I swear I punched that ugly smile of her face. I know what pain is, no one knows it better then me.

Max: SECURITY

two men came, they were from security. When they brought Chloe outside Eddie sat on the bed next to me and Max and Nora looked concerned.

I: it is nothing.

I said it in a wisper but I Always say it in a wisper since that day, that horrible day. I sit up, so I can proof them that I am alright. They look at me for a few seconds.

Max: well Nora and I are going on a date we will see you soon.

I nodded. When Max and Nora leave my room I laid my head in the pillow again and look at Eddie. He doesn't make an effort to leave so I slide a little bit and he lays next to me. We put on the TV and watch a movie. In the middle of the movie I fall asleep the last thing I can remember before the sleep catch me is that Eddie stood up, puts the TV off and wallks out of the room.

_dream:_

_I am in the house, the house that I last had seen when I was nine. I see my parents, they are angry at me again. I don't know what the fight is about. My 'dad' slapped my face. All what the little me wants to do is run, run up to my room and stay there safe, but my 'parents' got me and start to slap me again and again and again, until I am sure that I am going to faint. Almost I faint but I didn't. while I lay on the ground broken and hurt with blood on my face my 'dad' starts to jell at me again. I can hear what they jell and I know what day it is it is the day that my 'parents' left me because I was the child they never wanted._

_Trent (dad): I wish that you never were born!_

_It hurts to see that my own 'dad' didn't wants me. I started to scream at him but he can't hear him because actually I am not there. It is just a memory from me. I feel that someone shakes me, someone who says my name._

_Person: Loren wake up, wake up._

I wake up, the first thing that I see is Eddie's concerned face. I feel the sweat on my hand and I feel that I shake. As soon as I fully wake up Eddie pulls me in a hug.

Eddie (whispers) : are you alright?

He is still hugging me, I nodded weakly.

I: what happend?

I whisper it and if Eddie wasn't still hugging me I am sure he didn't heard me.

Eddie: I was waked by you screaming, I came and saw you with all the sweat on your face. I waked you. Was it that horrible, that dream.

I nodded finaly he let me go and I looked at my Phone next to me to see the time 01:45.

I (whisper): I am sorry that I waked you.

Eddie looks at me like I was insane.

Eddie: why should you be sorry you didn't do anything.

I (whisper): I waked you.

Eddie: so what, it was for a good reason. Do you want to talk about your dream?

I skake my head, no one knows my story except my parents and I.

Eddie: Oké if you need anything just come to my room oké?

I nodded, when he is gone I get my guitar and starts to write a new song

_Hold my hand while you cut me down_  
_It had only just begun but now it's over now_  
_And you're in the heat of moments with your heart playing up cold_  
_I'm between the middle watching hastiness unfold_

_In my eyes you were smiling in the spotlight dancing with the night_  
_The night_  
_Fell off your mind_

_I'm tired of trying_  
_Your teasing ain't enough_  
_Fed up of biding your time when I don't get nothing back_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_When I don't get nothing back_  
_Boy I'm tired_

_Where'd you go when you stay behind_  
_I looked up and inside_  
_Down and outside_  
_Only to find a double taking_  
_Punching hard and laughing at my smile_  
_I get closer_  
_You obviously prefer her_

_I'm tired of trying_  
_Your teasing ain't enough_  
_Fed up of biding your time when I don't get nothing back_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_When I don't get nothing back_  
_Boy I'm tired of trying_  
_Your teasing ain't enough_  
_Fed up of biding your time when I don't get nothing back_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_When I don't get nothing back_  
_Boy I'm tired_

_(I should have known)_

_Never mind said your open arms_  
_I couldn't help believe then trip me back into them_  
_Even though_

_I'm tired of trying_  
_Your teasing ain't enough_  
_Fed up of biding your time when I don't get nothing back_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_When I don't get nothing back_  
_Boy I'm tired of trying_  
_Your teasing ain't enough_  
_Fed up of biding your time when I don't get nothing back_  
_(Teasing enough)_  
_And for what_  
_(I'm fed up of biding your time)_  
_And for what_  
_And for what_  
_When I don't get nothing back_  
_Boy I'm tired_

Adele - Tired

I know for sure that nobody is going to know my story, since my 'parents' did this to me I build walls. Walls that can't be broken so easely but I have the feeling that it is Eddie is going to succeed and quicker then I like. I go back to sleep but didn't noticed that my doorroom was being closed by Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday was rough. The pick up, the rocks stars and the Chloe Carter accident. Today is going to be diffrent and I know that. When I came down Nora, Max and Eddie were already sitting there. They looked up when I came in, I smile and wave at them, then I go sit next to Eddie. He has an weird look at his face almost like he is hiding something for me.

Nora: so on the form that they gave me reads that your birthday is in an week.

My birthday, the day that my parents left me because they wanted me to feel their pain over and over again. That's why I hate that day.

Eddie: really well we should do something special then.

He looks at me and smiled, I love that smile. I want to kiss him so badly with that smile, his hair is messy from sleeping but he is in an nice black shirt, black leather cardigan and and under that grey trousers. I lovehis outfit. When I try to concentrate on my pancakes I feel him staring at me. I had go to extremes to not to look back. His beautiful brown eyes are observating me.

Eddie: Loren do you want to take a walk to the lake with me?

I nodded, I think it's a great idea to get to know him. When I finished my pancakes I quickly whent up to change. I put on an nice purple top with underneath it nice blue trouwsers. When I go back down I see Eddie on the couch watching a reclame. He is so cute just sitting there. I can't take my eyes off of him. After a few secondes I finally walk to him.

Eddie: there you are, come on lets go.

He stand up and we walk through the door. After ten minutes we are at the lake, there are a few people there so Eddie has to wear a disguise. I really don't mind that though because now he can just talk with me without all the screaming fans all around him. We already walked one round around the lake when a mean came to me.

Person: long time no see princess.

_princess, princess, princess_ echoes in my head. No, it can't be him. The man I called my 'dad'. I have to get out of here. I feel that I start to shake.

Person: Aaah, you remember me, well all I wanted to say is have a safe birthday.

After that he walked away.

Eddie: Loren are you okay, you are pale and shaking, Loren?

I can't take it anymore, I run away, away from my past, for the man that left me and away for Eddie. I run and run until I see my new home, I hear Eddie after me but I don't care I have to be safe, in my room. I storm inside the house to my room, I locked the door so no one can go in. Not Trent, not Nora, not Max and not Eddie.

Eddie: LOREN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE?

I hear the despair in his voice but I can't make myself open the door. Nora and Max all come to the door and say to me please open the door but I can´t. I can´t go out of my safe room. After half a hour Max and Nora go away but I know that Eddie is still out there, still sitting there against his door so he can see it if my door opens. If they only knew who that man was, what he did to me and the feeling I have that he is going to do more damage to me than they would surely break the door. Max came back and said someting to Eddie but I can´t hear it, I don´t want to hear it. I sit there in my bed, knees to my chest, arms around my legs my face is resting on my knees and there are trears on my face. Eddie stand up I can hear it, and then I hear a key turn in an keyhole. The masterkey, Eddie comes in, he shuts the door behind him and locked the door again, then he rushed to me. He sit next to me and put his arms protective around me and pulls me to him. If I wasn´t in this state I would totally melt but right now all I can feel is fear. I put my head on his chest.

Eddie: Loren? What is wrong? who was that?

He whispers it. I want to talk about it but I don't want to be a burden. I just can't make myself talk about it so I hugged him, my head on his chest, my chears on his chest. After a few secodes of silence I got up get my guitar and starts strumming until I found the right words. Eddie is just sitting there staring at me.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone._

_You found me._  
_You found me._  
_You found me._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,_  
_And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

_Without me_  
_Without me_  
_Without me_

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,_

_And I realize, the blame is on me._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in._  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been._  
_So you put me down._  
_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in._  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been._  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._  
_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry,_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be._  
_And now I see,_  
_now I see,_  
_now I see._

_He was long gone when he with me,_  
_And I realize the joke is on me._

_Chorus_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been,_  
_So you put me down._  
_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been,_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._  
_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,_  
_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa._

_Chorus_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been,_  
_So you put me down._  
_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2)._  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been._  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._  
_Oh, Oh_  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in._  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble._  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in._  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble

After I was done Eddie got up lifted the guitar of my shoulders.

Eddie: that was beautiful but you have to tell me who that was and why you flipped.


	4. Chapter 4

I: You want to know who That was.

I whisper, I can feel the tears come back, the pain from the slapping, the pain of abandonment, the pain of him. Eddie nodded, his arms are around my waist, he pulls me close, so close that our noses are touching. Doesn't he know how much I want to kiss him, how much I want that I can trust someone so much that I can tell them my story? That I really want to share my story, but that I don't know if that is a good idea.

I : I want to tell you so bad that it hurts but I don't know if I can trust anybody enough to say it.

It is a whisper, it is the truth. It is what I think.

Eddie: you can trust me I don't gonna Judge you, or hurt you.

I: I know you would never do that but there are others who do.

Eddie: Loren who was that? what has he done to you.

I know that I have to tell him sooner or later so rather sooner if he already knows how to find me.

I: oké but I think that is better that you sit down.

Eddie sit down, he pulls me next to him and I began to tell my story.

I: Who we just met is my 'dad'.

Eddie just sits there put his arm around my schoulder and pulls me closer, if that was even possible. The tears starts running down my face as I explained.

I: My dad never loved me...

Eddie: that is not rue, you don't know that.

I: I know he didn't love me.

Eddie: how do you know?

I: have you ever asked yourself why I am so,so shy, why I don't talk to much.

Eddie just shook his head.

I: it began all when I was five, my dad was drunk and hit me a couple times. He said stuff like "We never really wanted you" and "if you just didn't exist". The next days my dad hit me. every day. He stopped when I was going to pass out and then he would say "you are so little, if I didn't need you then you would be long death". Until 'the day that I was brought away he hitted me.

Eddie: WHAT.

I just sat there, staring at him. He stared at me in disbelieve, then pulls me into a hug. We hugged a few minutes when he pull back I am still in his arms. He comes closer and closer to me when our lipps are about to touch. We heard a noice. A letter were shove under the door. I walk to the letter, Eddie is trailing behind me. I am afraid for what the letter says. In big letters stand my name on it. I open it:

_letter_

_Hello princess,_

_long time no see. I just wanted to warn you, on your birthday something will happen, something you would never expect. You can't hide for it because we are watching you. You can't protect yourself because we see you. Who are we? you think well princess, you are going to find out soon._

_Dad_

I shake over my whole body, how did he find me? What is he going to do to my? Why can't he leave me alone? what should I do? I feel Eddie arms around my waist, he didn't read the letter so I gave it to him. While he reads it I go back to my bed and lie on it. I stare outside, Eddie comes and lies down next to me. After a few minutes of silence.

Eddie: I am going to protect you, no matter what. He isn't going to come near you.

I: you don't know about that.

I can feel the tears in my eyes. The fear in my body. I feel that my body starts to shake. I look at Eddie, he is staring at my. I can't take it anymore and burts out in tears. I put my head on Eddie chest, my hands on his chest. His arms are around my waist and he pulls me closer.

Eddie: it is going to be okay, you see. I have written a new song would you like to hear it? So you can take your mind off of this.

I nodded, he stand up and gets my guitar.

_Here you are now_  
_ Fresh from your wars_  
_ Back from the edge of time_  
_ And all that you were,_  
_ Stripped to the bone_  
_ I thought you d want to know_

_ When you feel the world is crashing_  
_ All around your feet_  
_ Come running headlong into my arms_  
_ Breathless_  
_ I'll never judge you_  
_ I can only love you_  
_ Come now running headlong_  
_ Into my arms_  
_ Breathless_

_ Lay down your guns_  
_ Too weak to run_  
_ Nothing can harm you here_  
_ Your precious heart_  
_ Broken and scarred_  
_ Somehow you made it through_  
_ I only ask that you won't go again_

_ When you feel the world is crashing_  
_ All around your feet_  
_ Come running headlong into my arms_  
_ Breathless_  
_ I'll never judge you_  
_ I can only love you_  
_ Come now running headlong_  
_ Into my arms_

_ Breathless_  
_ Breathless_

_ I'm so glad to see you smiling_  
_ So good to hear your laugh_  
_ I think that you've found you even _  
_ Missed yourself_  
_ I'm only asking this because I think that_  
_ Truth be told_  
_ Oh, you'll never go again_  
_ No, no_  
_ Again, again_

_ When you feel the world is crashing_  
_ All around your feet_  
_ Come running headlong into my arms_  
_ Breathless_  
_ I'll never judge you_  
_ I can only love you_  
_ Come now running headlong_  
_ Into my arms_

_ Breathless_  
_ Breathless_

_ So when you feel the world is crashing down_  
_ would you come and run into my arms_?

Taylor Swift - Breathless

It was amazing, but he said he love me.

Eddie: uuuhhhh well love of uuuuuuuhhhh friends.

I: yeah friends.

I know what he ment and he knows how I ment it. We all know that that love will be a other sort of love soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

When I wake up, there are all boxes in my new room. _Ooh right my room is going to be decorate _ I thought. I put on some clothes and go downstairs. When I come downstairs only Eddie is in the diningroom.

Eddie: Finally sleeping beauty is awake.

I make a funny face and we both laugh.

Eddie: Nora and Max are gone, to I don't know.

I look around the room and see a letter on the counter of the table. It says: _We are going to the bungalow for a few days, see you in about a few days. love you both._I gave the letter to Eddie and walk to the kitchen. I make some panecakes and eggs. When we are done we went upstairs and decorated my room. First we paint it green. Then we put all the furniture in the right place. When we were done we ate lunch. We went to Eddie´s room.

Eddie: Hé when you were asleep I called my manager and asked if we could do a concert together, and he said sure why not. But you have to sing to him first so you have to be ready in about ten minutes.

I: what.

Eddie: you heard me.

I and what if I don't want to sing.

Eddie: I know you want.

I: oké, oké I will do it but one thing.

Eddie: and that is.

I: you are going to coach me.

Eddie (with a smile): oké, so lets get started witch song would you like to play?

I: don't forget.

Eddie: oké but you have to do it alone.

I confess I was nervous as hell, but I know that Eddie would never do what my dad did to me. I don't know why I am so sure about that but I guess that I have to be. When jake came I almost already faint but I had to get through this. So we went to my room, Jake and Eddie sit on my bed and I grab my guitar and start my song.

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had_  
_Did you forget_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me_

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_

_Demi Lovato - Don't forget_

When I was done the whole room was quiet, I don't know were to look so I looked down at my guitar a little uncomfortable. After a few secondes there was clapping. I looked up and saw Eddie and Jake thare, standing,k clapping and with huge smiles on there faces. I feel better, now that I have done it. After Eddie and Jake had a long, long, very long talk. Jake left, Eddie and I just sat downstairs watching TV for a while when Eddie came with the idea to write a duet for him and me.

I: Eddie do you really think that is a great idea?

Eddie: well if it weren't great I probally never said it.

I: true, true oké you play the guitar and I play the keyboard.

Eddie (with a shokked face): you play keyboard?

I (with a teasing smile): ooh didn't I mention that? Well I can.

We went upstairs to Eddie's room. First we watched again a little TV for insperation. When we are about to start there was a knock on the door. We saw that a letter was shoved under the door. In big letters stands my name. I grab the letter but before I can read it, Eddie grabs my wrist and guids me to his bed. He let me sit and then sit down next to me.

I: should I open it?

Eddie: It's up to you. Do you want to read it.

I: not really but I am really curious about what it says.

Eddie: well open it, if something goes wrong I am here for you.

I: here goes nothing.

I read the letter out loud.

_Hello princess,_

_did you like my last letter? I bet you did but I have to say that I am suprised that you can sing. I think I know about who the song goes and I am not happy about that but we can discuse it in a few days._

_Loves your daddy_

I can't believe it, this man has messed up my whole life and still doesn't he stop. I wanted to scream and shout and let it all out but all my body can do is cry. So I sit there crying. Eddie puts his arms around me. He gentely laid me down, he lays next to me, his arms around me. My head on his chest.

Eddie: everything is going to be alright, I promise.

After those words I found myself getting calm down. I fell asleep in Eddie's arms still with tears all over my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day.**

When I wake up, Eddie is still asleep. I went to my own room and locked the door. I am really scared for what my 'dad' is going to do to me. I watched TV for a while when someone knocked.

Person: open the door Loren, its me Eddie. I have breakfast for both of us.

I unlocked the door, as soon as Eddie is inside I locked the door again. Eddie went to my new couch, sit down and put the breakfast on the salon table. He patted on the spot next to him and I sit down. He zapped the TV to a sport zender, I am okay with it. He didn't asked why I locked the door because he already knows the answer. I sit next to him, he put his arm aroundme and I laid my head on his shoulder. We eat the eggs and I was suprised he made it.

I (with a fake shocked face): you can cook!?

Eddie ( with a smile): why are you so suprised about that?

I (with a teasing smile): I just didn't know that you were smart enough to cook.

Eddi (fake hurt smile): well thank you for your thrust.

We both bursted out in laughing. After breakfast Eddie and I decided to go for a swim. I put on a sexy bikini and Eddie put on a sexy black swim shorts. We went to the pool outside.

I: Eddie can you put some sunburn on my back?

Eddie: sure but you have to put some sunburn on my back to.

I (with a smile): but I am sure.

Eddie let out a groan but did my back, I looked up and swhim smiling.

I: why are you smiling?

Eddie (smiling bigger) : I am not smiling.

I: sure, are you done?

Eddie nodded and now I do his back, I can feel the muscles and I go weak.

I: I am done.

He turned around and I put some sunburn on his ace.

Eddie: bring it on Tate.

I: you got it Duran and I pushed him in the pool. I laughed really hard. He come out the pool, lift me in his arms and jumped with me in the pool. I stayed a little longer while Edie went up. When he came back down to look at me I go and sit at his shoulders. We both laughed and did a water fight with each other then we went sun bathe.


	7. Chapter 7

We heard something go through the air. I screamt really hard because it landed next to my upperarm. It was a knife, there was a red substance on it and a letter. I grabbed the knife and run inside, up to my safe room. Eddie sat there for a moment, he didn't see the object. He looked around but after a few secondes he got up and hurried inside. I was in my room, had locked the door, and was sitting on my couch. I had the knife in the salontable inserted and I was now looking at it. I looked at the red substance on it and noticed it was blood, actually mine blood. I had a deep cut in my upperarm. It was bleeding like hell but I didn't care, I only looked at the knife. Someone is knoking on my door but I can't make myself open the door. I can't even stand up because I was dizzy, I lost a lot of blood.

Person: LOREN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE LET ME IN.

Eddie knocked a few times more but then went downstairs. He saw his keys with the master key on the counter of the table, he got his keys and then went upstairs again. He opened my door and saw me sitting there. He rushed to me and went on his knees in front of me. I could still see the knife, he looked at were I was looking at and saw the red substance.

Eddie (still looking at the knife): Loren what is that... (finally noticing the cut) WHAT THE... are you alright.

and then... I passed out. I lost to much blood.

**Eddie**

I saw her passing out. I lifted her and gentely laid her down on the couch. When she laid down I grabbed my Phone and called the docter. When the docter arrived Loren was looking really, really pale like she was a gost herself. The docter looked at her and concluded that the cut was really deep and that she had lost a lot of blood. Lukily not enough to go to the hospital, she could stay here and recover. She needed to rest the next copple day but she would almost be alright on her birthday. I thanked the docter and laid Loren down on her bed. While I was waiting until she wakes up I grabbed her guitar and the tekst just pop in my head.

_Used to be afraid of love_  
_ used to be alone_  
_ never thought I'd find_  
_ someone to lean upon._

_ But like a blessing from above_  
_ you came into my life_  
_ when my faith was gone_  
_ somehow you found me._

_ You took my hand when I was lost_  
_ embraced me with your love_  
_ in yours arms is where I belong._

_ CHORUS_  
_ You are my shelter_  
_ my tears and laughter_  
_ the sunlight and the wind_  
_ you are my angel_  
_ you are the joy that love can bring._

_ Love will grow and take us high_  
_ love has just begun_  
_ and I do believe_  
_ nothing can bring us down._

_ And I can see it in your eyes_  
_ the flame will never fade_  
_ 'cause in my heart I know_  
_ to be there beside you_  
_ to hold you when you're down and out_  
_ embrace you with my love_  
_ 'cause in my heart is where you belong_

_ CHORUS_

_ You are my one and only_  
_ you are my everything_  
_ your endless love surrounds me_  
_ you are the joy that love can bring_  
_ yes you are._

_ You are my shelter_  
_ my tears and laughter_  
_ Baby, baby, baby you're the wind_  
_ You are my angel_  
_ you are the joy that love can bring_  
_ Your love surrounds me_  
_ Baby don't you know you are my everything_  
_ You are my angel_  
_ you are the joy that love can bring_  
_ you are my angel,_  
_ yes you are._

_Laura Pausini - You Are_

**_loren_**

I wake up and heard someone strumming my guitar, I don't know who this person is. When I heard Eddie's voice I just relaxed. It was a beautiful song. When he was done I clapped. I can see that he didn't expect that because he jumped up. We laughed both.

Eddie: good morning sleeping beauty, do you feel okay?

and that was the time that the pain hit me. I groan.

Eddie: I see.

We both laughed again.

I: Eddie can you give me the knife.

He shook his head.

I: if you don't give it I am going to get it.

He stood up quickely and gave me the knife. I got the letter of the knife. I patted on the spot next to me and Eddie went and sit there. I read the letter out loud.

_letter_

_Hello princess,_

_When you read this, you are awake. I just wanted to say to you that you have more enemies then you thought. You will see them soon._

_Bye, your beloved daddy_


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry that I didn't wrote yesterday but I couldn't go to my profile yesterday. **

**Three days later**

My arm is almost healed. Eddie has been a great nurse to me. Max and Nora aren't home yet. Eddie and I are lie down in my bed, we are watching TV. His arms are around my shoulder like he wants to protect me. I haven't heard from my 'dad' in these days but I know that he is not going to give up. I think somethig horrible will happen on my bithday and to be honnest I am scared. Scared that something so bad will happen that you can't even think about it. I don't know what to do but I know that Eddie is here to protect me but deep down inside I know that that is not enough.

Eddie: I think that you have to learn how to defent yourself.

I am suprised that he said something like that, does he really think that I can't defent myself? Well I am going to teach him a lesson because when my parents left I did karate and kick box and I know how to throw knife's.

I pouting: maybe you should teach me something.

Eddie: yeah I could teach you a few stuff because I am really good at that fighting stuff.

I: really well I see you in ten minutes in the box ring.

**ten minutes later**

We are both in our sport clothes, Eddie and I are standing in the ring.

Eddie: oké well first I have to know how good you are, then I am going to train you for a hour and then we are going to fight.

I: oké

I pretended that I couldn't fight at all, so when he trained me I saw how he fighted.

**After a hour.**

Eddie: oké well lets see how far we are, there are three rounds. If you can beat me three times you win.

I: oké.

The first round I let him win.

Eddie: we can stop if you want.

I: no I think I got it so don't hold back, oké?

Eddie a little unsure: oké?

Then the battle really started. I won the next to rounds and he didn't hit me at all.

Eddie: what the hell was that?

I: ooh didn't I tell you that I did karate and kick box?

Eddie suprised: really? Why didn't you tell me?

I: I thought that this was more fun.

Eddie: well thanks but now I am in pain, do you have other things that I have to know about?

I: well I through knife's really good but I think that that was it, well if we were only talking about fighting sports.

Eddie suprised: you through knife's? Oké thats it from now on you are a killer babe.

I: thanks I guess?

Eddie: so lets go up.

We went up, showered each in our own room and put clothes on. When we were ready we wrote a song.

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've a chance_  
_If there was no music_  
_I probaly would left_  
_We never would of never danced_  
_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_  
_If-if there was no music_  
_If there was no music, music, music (x2)_

_Listen up, listen up right here_  
_The music would dissappear_  
_Bruno couldn't catch a grenade_  
_The radio wouldn't now what to play_

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've a chance_  
_If there was no music_  
_I probaly would left_  
_We never would of never danced_  
_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_  
_If-if there was no music_  
_If there was no music, music, music (x2)_

_Listen up, listen up c'mon_  
_Dj got me out of jazz_  
_How would you ever get your fitness on_  
_If the music's gone_  
_We'd be so lost_

_Listen up, listen up to this_  
_It'll be the reason to pump up your fist_  
_Pump, pump your fist_  
_And does the night exist?_

_We never would've met_  
_We never would've a chance_  
_If there was no music_  
_I probaly would left_  
_We never would of never danced_  
_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_  
_If-if there was no music_  
_If there was no music, music, music (x2)_

_If there was no -Nananana- (no music) -Nananana- ohohhhoh (no music)_  
_If there was no music!_

_Cody Longo - If there was no music_

Eddie: it is a great duet.

I: yeah I love it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it took so long but I had no insperation.**

**dinner**

Today I showed Eddie that I can stand up for myself. We were about to eat when suddenly the electricity went off. Normally I woudn't be scared but with my 'dad; outside was it kind of creepy.

I: why do you think the electricity went off?

I sounded scared.

Eddie: I don't know but we are about to find out, come on.

We went to the basement. It was very dark there and I was scared, I grabbed Eddie's hand and even in the dark I could feel that he smiled. We didn't se anything weird in the basement. So we went upstairs again but I had the feeling something was not right. We went back to dinner. When we were done we went to my room and played a game. All of the sudden Eddie gat a Phone call. He looked at me like he needed my permission, I just simpely nodded. He walked a little away from me, so I coudn't hear the conversation. After a few minutes he walked back to me.

I: who was that?

Eddie looked like he was in lost in thoughts but when I talked to him he looked at me.

Eddie: nobody just someone from the studio. How does it goes with the songwriting.

I: really good I just wrote a new song.

Eddie: can I hear it?

I: no I will play it on the concert.

Eddie: oké but uuuuhhhmm...

He looked again lost in thoughts so I gentely shook his shoulder with one hand. He looked at me and I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. After a few secondes Eddie had finally decided something.

Eddie: we go to the club tomorrow to do a sound check for .. you know later.

I: oké no problem.

The door bell rings, we went downstairs, and opened the door. To see two straingers, well it were straingers for me but apparently Eddie know them. It was a girl with brown hair, she wear colerful clothes and was a little jumpy. The other one was a boy, he had blond hair and had his arm around the girl. I guess that she was his girlfriend. They didn't saw me because I was standing behind Eddie cause I am a little nervous around new people.

Eddie: what are you guys doing here?

Boy: hé mate, can't we just visit our best mate?

Then they saw me behind Eddie.

Boy: hello love, what is your name?

I: hello I am Loren.

I looked curious at the two. It scared a little cause through my shyness I didn't had real good friends so I didn't quite know how to react.

Girl: it is so nice to finally have a girl in this house to. Normally we just sit here at the couch and watch a football match and stuff like that but now we can do girl stuff. Like do each others hair and listen to music and do each others hair and, and more.

I went pale. Eddie looked at me with curiousity and concern.

Eddie: are you oké?

I quickly nodded.

I: I uuuhhh bye.

With that I run to the stairs and stormed upstairs to my room. _I can't believe I just did that, but you can't really blame me. I never had a real best friend, because I Always was at the orphanage. There are Always go people away and you never hear of them. I was didn't have real good friends because I knew that they would go away. My only best friend was Adem. He was at the orphanage to and we were there real good friends but he was the onl one. _I ran to my room and lock the door. I am safe at my room. I hear a people upstairs coming and I know that those belong to Eddie and his friends. I rested with my back at the door and slowly slit down so I was sitting.

Eddie: are you oké? Loren?

Boy: love? is there something wrong.

Girl: would you like to talk to Eddie alone?

I: yes please.

I wishper it but I know that they heard me. I heard people go away, then it was just me and Eddie.

Eddie: Loren? what is wrong.

I rubbed my face.

I: it is just something stupid.

Eddie: please tell me.

I sighed and got up, I unlocked the door. I went to the couch and I heard that Eddie came in and closed the door again, he sit next to me. I looked down at my hands who were in my lap.

I: it's just...

I didn't know how to go further. How do you say that you only had one real friend in your whole live.

Eddie: you can just say it, oké?

I nodded, _here goes nothing _I thought. My eyes were still fixed at my hands.

I: it's just that... I don't have so many friends.

Eddie: so, what is the problem with that.

I: to be precise I only have two friends, and you are one of them. I just don't know what to do because the other one is also a guy so I don't know what to do and when the girl talked about all those stuff I just freacked out.

Eddie put two fingers under my chin and looked in my eyes.

Eddie: so what you don't know what to do. We can work on that and I know for a fact that the people who are downstairs would love to help.

All of the sudden the door flew open and I saw the girl and the boy looked at me. The girl rushed to me, pulled me of the couch and gave me a hug. I looked lost at Eddie, he just smilled so I did the only thing that I could do and hugged her back.

Girl: we are going to help you, oké?

I just nodded. We pulled back just a little bit so she could see me.

Girl: well lett we just begin with our name's, oké?

I nodded, she walked over to the boy, grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

Girl: I am Melissa but friends can call me Mel, so you can call me Mel.

I smiled at her statement. Mel elbowed the boy.

Boy: ouch, and I am Ian.

I waved at them.

Mel: so, now we have done this I have a question.

I just looked at her.

Mel: why is the electricity off?

I: we don't know.

Eddie: well why don't we plan the birthday of you Loren?

I just nodded, but then we heard a high scream. I looked at Mel who screamed.

Mel: IT'S ALMOST YOUR BIRTHDAY?

I: yes but it was never special. Normally we just had a cake and that's it.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

I: what?

Mel: oké we are going to give the biggest party that you have seen.

I: well that's not difficult but you don't have to do that guys.

Eddie: nonsens you are going to get a huge party, here at this house. Who do you want to invite.

I didn't hesitate: my best friend Adam.

Eddie: oké and who else?

I: I don't know, Ian, Mel ad you?

Eddie: yes and who else?

I: don't rub it in oké, I don't have anyone else.

I said it with a chuckle. I saw that Eddie looked really sorry.

I: it doen't matter Eddie, but what are we going to do.

Ian chuckled: you have a lot to learn.

Mel elbowed him.

Mel: we give a dance party, we can just invite some people of your orphanage. How old are those.

I thought for a second about it and then knew that that isn't a good idea.

I: Mel, I really appreciate what you are doing but Adam and I were the oldest ones, the rest is under the ten.

Eddie: well we can do a movie night.

I: that would be awesome.

Eddie smiled at me.

Ian: too much to learn.

Mel elbowed him really hard this time.

Mel: but we are going to shop for your birthday dress.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Then the light went on again and we just watched a movie. Mel and Ian stayed over, we all fell asleep on the couch. Mel in Ian's arma and I in Eddie's arms. My head was on his chest and his arms were around my waist.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day**

I woke up and looked around me. I saw that I was in Eddie's arms. I smiled when I saw Eddie. He looked adorable when he is asleep. I carefully unwraped myslef and went to the kitchen to make pancakes, eggs and toast. When I just flipped the last pancake I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and somebody's head on my right shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Eddie. He looked at me and smiled.

I: I am almost done.

Eddie: It looks increadible.

I: thanks but can you do something for me?

Eddie: anything.

I: first are Mel and Ian still asleep?

Eddie looked confused: yeah they don't wake up soon I think.

I: great can you give two glasses of ice water.

Eddie looked at me confused but went to get me two glasses of water. I laid the last pancake on the pile and grabbed the two glasses of water out of Eddie's hands. I went to the couch and I knew that Eddie followed me. I gave him one of the glasses.

I: where is the video camera?

Eddie went to get the video camera. When he was back I took it and then I pointed at Ian and Mel. then I pointed at the glasses and Eddie knew what to do. I went up behind Mel and Eddie went up behind Ian. I pushed on the record button

I: one

Eddie: two

both: THREE

We threw the water at Ian and Mel. They screamed and got up really fast, while Eddie and I were dying from lauging. Ian and Mel looked at us in disbelieve like they coudn't believe thet we just did that. When Eddie and I high fived eah other and then looked at Mel and Ian.

I: oké, oké now that we all are awake we can eat breakfast, but not now, we need to look the video again.

I went and sit at the couch. Eddie sit next to me and Ian and Mel are looking over my shoulder. We looked it again and now we all laughed. We let Mel and Ian borrow some clothes of us and then finally ate our breakfast. After that Mel dragged me to my room.

I: why are we in my room?

Mel: we have to choose a outfit for you and me to wear to the sound check.

I: oké?

We had to look a whole half an our until we found the right outfits. I was wearing a purple top, white shorts and purple boots. Mel was wearing a yellow top and purple shorts. I chuckle when I see what Mel is wearing. We walked downstairs and see Ian and Eddie in a conversation on the couch. When we walk downstairs the boys looked up. Eddie and Ian looked suprised at us. Like they don't know what to say. Eddie walks up to me.

Eddie: you look great.

I blushed slightly when he says that.

Eddie: we have to call Adam if we want to invite him and then we can go.

I nodded, Eddie give me the Phone and I dailled Adams nummer.

_Phone conversation:_

_Adam: hello?_

_I: hey Adam_

_Adam: Loren is that you?_

_I: yeah we haven't talked in ages._

_Adam: yeah it is great to hear your voice again, it is so lonely without you._

_I: well you will see me soon._

_Adam: really, when? Why?_

_I: you are really absent, aren't you?_

_Adam: me no, wait tomorrow is your birthday._

_I:you remember._

_Adam: of course, well why are you calling again?_

_I: I want you to come._

_Adam: REALLY? THAT IS GREAT!_

I hold the Phone a little away from my ear when he screamed.

_: we are going to watch some movies._

_Adam: who is we?_

_I: the son of the family, we are now friends and..._

Adam interrupt me.

_Adam: just friends?_

_I: shut up he stants right next to me._

_Adam: really? Well in that case. HELLO FRIEND OF LOREN NICE TO MEET YOU DON'T DO STUPID THINGS WITH HER._

I put my hands over the Phone but I see that Mel, Ian and Eddie looked at me. I blush.

_I: thanks Adam._

_Adam: your welcome._

_I: well will you come to my movie party?_

_Adam: who are coming too?_

_I: a boy and a girl._

_Adam: oké I will be there._

_I: great, bye._

_Adam: bye Loren good luck with your friend._

_I: shut up, bye._

I hung up the Phone.

Eddie: witch stupid things?

I with a innocent voice: what are you talking about?

Eddie chuckled but let it pass.

Mel: well come on.

We went to the car and drove to the location were we are going to preform. When Eddie opens his door there are girls screaming Eddie's name. If there weren't any bodyguards then I am sure that we were crushed. Eddie went to my door, opens it and give me his hand. I grab it and he helped me out the car. I just wanted to let go of Eddie's hand when I feel him tightened his grip. We walked in the building and were greeted by Jake.

Jake: welcome, welcome. Well this is going to be awesome. Loren are you ready for tonight?

I looked at him like he was crazy, I didn't know were he was talking about and after a few secondes he noticed that.

Jake with a little frustration: you didn't tell her, did you?

Eddie scratch the back of his head: no not really.

Jake let out a sigh of frustation: you are going to tell her, NOW.

Eddie: oké, oké. Chill Jake.

Jake left and Eddie turned to me. Mel and Ian walked further.

I: what do you have to tell me?

Eddie: well... uuuuhhhmm... you know that there is going to be a concert?

I: yeah?

Eddie: that concert is tonight.

I: WHAT, I CAN'T DO THAT.

Eddie: you have to.

I: I... I... I can't.

I walked away from Eddie. _How could he not say anything? This is really importend to know._ _I can't do this! I can hardly sing in front of Eddie. How can I sing in front of people. The only persons that heard me sing were Jake, Eddie and Adam. I can't do this. _I walked a little faster not knowing were I was in the buiding but I didn't care at all. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that it is Eddie.

Eddie: LOREN WAIT.

I turn around: Eddie I can hardly sing in front of you how do you want me to sing in front of all these people?

Eddie finally reach me, he pull me in a tight hug.

Eddie: I know that you can do it. I sing first, then our duet and then you. I stand by your side the whole time and when you need to sing you can only look at me.

I nodded and pulled away from my hug. I looked at Eddie and I know that I can do this.

I: oké lets do this.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound check went pretty good. Only Jake and Eddie were there when we did our duet. I didn't do my song because I wanted it to be a suprise. When we were done with the sound check Ian and Mel came to Eddie and me.

Mel: Why coudn't we hear the sound check?

Eddie: Loren is a little shy.

I blushed, the door opened and I saw a familiar face.

I: ADAM

I ran to him and hugged him tight.

Adam: it is so great to see you again.

I: I know.

Adam: so are these your new frineds. Did you already replaced me.

I laughed: no one can replace you.

Adam: true, true but I want to meet the 'friend' and his friends of yours.

I hit him on his upperarm. Then grabbed his hand and guided him to the rest.

Adam: nice to meet you, I am Adam.

Eddie: it is nice to meet you to, I am Eddie. You know the one that you shouted at.

Eddie had a smirk on his face.

I: and this is Mel and Ian.

They all shake hands.

I: and last but not least Jake.

When they shook hands I lookes at Adam.

I: do you have my stuff?

Adam: of course.

The others looked confused at us.

Jake: what stuff?

I: because I want to keep my song a secret I can't let the band help me.

Eddie: really?

I: yes really, so I do it from my laptop.

Eddie: how?

I: I have a special music program on my laptop. I will still play the piano but the other songs and the back up singers are on my laptop.

Jake: that is really smart.

I: thanks but I will need a little help with it to finish it so that is why I invited Adam. He is great with computers.

I could see that Eddie was a little jelous but I don't know why exectly. Because I let Adam hear the song before him or that I invited Adam over.

Adam: well then we must start working on it.

I: yeah.

Adam and I walked ou to the room to a room were no people were. After they were done it was time for me to go to the dressing room. Some people I didn't know did my hair and my make-up. The dress that wear is beautiful. It is a red dress. It was simple yet very beautiful. I stepped out of the dressing room and went backstage. I saw Eddie coming there too but he had no idea I was there.

I: hey Eddie.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. I blushed fierce.

Eddie: uuuh... uuuhh... you look amazing.

I smiled: you look amazing too.

He wear a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket. Black pants and black sneakers. We stared in each others eyes just a little longer. Then our friends came.

Ian: love, you look incredible.

Mel: I would be jelous but he is tottaly right.

Adam: absolutely.

I blushed but then Eddie must go on stage. He song his song _something in the air_. It was great. But when I had to sing I was very nervous. I looked at Eddie but he gave me a encouraging smile. i took a deep breath and looked at my friends, they all smiled. The whole song I just looked at Eddie. It was the only rhing I could do. When the song was over I finally looked at the crowd. They screamed really, really hard.

Eddie: HELLO EVERYBODY. THIS IS MY GOOD FRIEND LOREN TATE.

The crowd screamed my name.

Eddie: SHE IS GOING TO PREFORM A SONG FOR YOU.

Eddie then looked at me.

Eddie: you can do this.

I nodded and went to grab my laptop. When I had it I placed it on the Piano, I looked one last time at Eddie and then started to play my song that nobody had heard. But everyone that knows me, knows what my song is about.

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

[Verse 1]  
The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

[Verse 2]  
It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

[Bridge]  
Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow

[Chorus]  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Demi Lovato Let it go

When I finally looked up the crowd was silence for a second before they went nuts and clapped and screamed at me. I looked over at Adam he nodded proudly. Mel and Ian had a look of disbelieve in their eyes but I didn't saw Eddie. I felt a pair of strog arms around my waist and before I know Eddie had pulled me in a hug in the middle of the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

After I finally pulled away from Eddie we goes to our friends. I first go to Adam, he had a big grin on his face.

Adam: I knew that you could do it.

I give him a big grin and pull him in a hug. After we pulled back I hugged Mel, Ian and Jake.

Eddie: well lets go home for dinner, Ian, Mel and Adam we will see you tomorrow.

All three of them: see you later.

Eddie and I goes in the car.

Eddie: you were great!

I: thanks, it was great to preform.

We talk the whole ride about stupid stuff, when we walk in house we order pizza and watch movies. It is a very scary movie so when the scary parts come I scream and jump into Eddie's arms but I don't think he really mind, I even think that he really enjoy it that I am in his arms. In the middle of the movie he set it stop. He turns to me with a serious face.

Eddie: uuuhhmm... Loren?

I look at him, he looks really nervous. He scratch the back of his head, let out a sight.

Eddie: I have a question for you...

I: and that is?

Eddie: well, I like you. Not like a friend but like like. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend and I totally understand if you don't want it. Oké I don't think that but ...

I cut him of with a kiss. It isn't too big just a brush of my lips on his for a second.

I: yes, I want to be your girlfriend.

Eddie stands up and does a weird dance while he screams: SHE SAID YES.

It is really funny and I can't help myself but I laugh really hard until I hear a glass break. I look up at Eddie scared. He heard it too. We walk to the place were we heard the glass and see a big stone with a letter on it. Eddie picks up the stone, we walk back to the couch and sit down. On the letter stand my name. I gentely grab the stone from Eddie. He stands up, grab my hand and pull me up. He then sit down and pull me in his lap. I rest my head on his chest and his head is on my shoulder. I got the letter and read out loud:

_Letter_

_Hello princess,_

_you didn't hear from me for a long time did you? Well here I am once again. Congratulations with your preformans tonight, it was really good. You had a nice way to shut up Eddie. Enjoy while you can because soon you will be gone._

_Love Daddy_

tears stream down my face as I finish reading. I turn around and put my head in Eddie's neck. I feel his hands on my waist.

Eddie: everything is going to be alright, I will be right beside you. Don't worry.

I look at him and smile through my tears.

I: you are the best boyfriend ever.

He smiles at my statemend

Eddie: well I am amazing.

We laugh and set the film on again. I still sit in Eddie's lap but I don't mind and I know that Eddie don't mind it either. When the film is almost ending I got up fast because I had a new idea for a song. I see that Eddie looks at me concerned. I grab his hand and then rush to my room. I grab my song book and when I am done I showed it to eddie. While he read it I began to strum my guitar for the right notes. I can see that Eddie makes a few changes, he gives my song book back. I look at it and smile because it is great. I begin to strum again but I don't know what to play. I feel a pair of strong arms from behind me. They grab my hands and help me to find the right notes. I look up and see that Eddie is very deep concentration. I give him a kiss on his neck and then turn around to the guitar. I feel that Eddie put his head on my shoulder and I lean on his chest. After a hour we finally have the right notes with my song.

_Mmm..._

_The world seems so cold_  
_When I face so much all alone_  
_A little scared to move on_  
_And knowing how fast I have grown_

_And I wonder just where I fit in_  
_Oh the vision of life in my head_  
_Oh yes_

_I will be_  
_Strong on my own_  
_I will see through the rain_  
_I will find my way_  
_I will keep on_  
_Traveling this road_  
_Till I finally reach my dream_  
_Till I'm living, and I'm breathing_  
_My destiny, yeah_

_I can't let go now_  
_Even when darkness surrounds_  
_But if I hold on, yeah_  
_I will show the world_  
_All the things that you never expected to see_  
_From little old me this smart girl_

_And I wonder just where my place is_  
_Close my eyes and I remind myself this_  
_Oh yeah_

_I will be_  
_Strong on my own_  
_I will see through the rain_  
_I will find my way_  
_I will keep on_  
_Traveling this road_  
_Till I finally reach my dream_  
_Till I'm living, and I'm breathing_  
_My destiny, ohh_

_It comforts me_  
_Ooh it keeps me_  
_A light that stays in my life_  
_Always guiding me_  
_Providing me_  
_With the hope I desperately need_

_Well I gotta believe_  
_There's something out there meant for me_  
_Oh I get on my knees_  
_Praying I will receive_  
_The courage to grow and the faith to know_

_That I will be_  
_Strong on my own_  
_I will see through the rain_  
_I will find my way_  
_I will keep on_  
_Traveling this road_  
_Till I finally reach my dream_  
_Till I'm living, and I'm breathing_  
_My destiny_

_Christina Aguilera - I will be_

I love it that Eddie has helped me with the song because without him I couldn't do it. We go to my bed and fall asleep in it. I am in Eddie's arms, with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist and I don't want to be anywhere else.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up in my own bed. I look up and see Eddie, Mel, Ian and Adam stand next to my bed with huge smiles.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LO

I come up and give everybody a hug. Never did someone did this for me but I know that today will be a day that I Always remember. The boys left so that Mel could help me with my outfit. We walk to my closit and see a beautiful dress lay there. It was a dark blue. Bottom with glitter that stop at my waist. He came up to my knees. There were nice heels there, they were dark blue with glitter. After I put it on Mel cruls my hair. She put blue eyeshadow and red lipstick on my face. Mel wears a bright yellow dress that goes until her knees. Her hair is cruled and she has yellow eyeshodow and red lipstick on her face. When we finally are done I smell panecakes. I look at Mel and I know that she smells it too.

Mel: wait here I am going to announce you at the boys.

Before I can say anything else she runs out of the room. A couple of seconds later I hear noise downstairs.

Mel: LO YOU CAN COME.

I walk through the hall. When I reach the stairs I take a deep breath and then slowly walks downstairs. I look at the boys as I see there faces. Eddie's jaw dropped, Adam has a huge grin on his face and Ian is checking me out. When I am downstairs eddie walks up to me and give me a sweet soft kiss. Like he is afraid that I will break. He puts his arms around my waist. When we pulled back I heard whistling behind us. I look at my friends who were smiling.

I: well I don't know about you but I am starving.

We laughed and went to the dining room. I saw panecakes, eggs, bacon, muffins and a lot more. I look at Eddie in disbelieve and had tears in my eyes.

I: nobody did ever do something this beautiful to me.

Eddie: well I am glad that I am the first one but angry that nobody threats you like you should be threated. I smiled at him. After breakfast we went to the living room and sat down on the couches. Eddie pulls me close and put one arm around my shoulder. His other hand holds my hand. I laid my head on his chest.

Mel: Loren can you help me picking a movie?

I: sure.

I stood up and I hear Eddie grown. I giggle, I didn't know that I have that effect already on him. I walk over to Mel. I see her looking at romantic movies but I really don't feel like a romantic movie now. I chuckle and pick ' a good day to die hard'. I like that movie. I don't let anyone see witch movie I picked.

Ian: love? what are we going to watch?

I: you just have to wait and see it.

Ian (towards Adam): was she Always like this?

I: Adam don't tell witch movie.

Adam: how should I know witch movie you picked?

I shighed and then looked at Adam. I did our secret hand languege _I picked my favourite movie_. I saw him staring at my hand. As soon as I finished I know that Adam understands it.

Eddie confused: what was that?

I innocent: what?

Eddie: that weird hand thingy that you did.

I: oooh that, well Adam and I have a secret hand languege that nobody can figure out. We have that so we can comunicate even if the other person is far away or if you want to say something but you can't talk.

Eddie: really?

I: yeah, well if everyone just shut up and then we can finally watch a great movie.

I put the DVD on and sit in the exect same posision with Eddie before I walked away. When the movie start I see that Eddie starts laughing.

I: what is so funny?

Eddie: this is my favourite movie.

I: really mine too.

We laughed and watched the movie together. When the movie finished it was lunch time.

Eddie: well shall we all go to rumor?

I: what is rumor?

Eddie looked at me in shock: you don't even know rumor?

I shook my head, I look at Adam and ask _do you know rumor? _in our secret hand languege. He just shook his head.

Eddie: you have to learn us that hand languege. What is the name of the secret hand lanuege?

I: it is called secret. 'Cause we didn't have insperation.

Eddie nodded. We went to Rumor. It was a big fancy restaurant.

I: wow

Eddie laughed and grab my hand. We walk to our table and order food. After we are almost finished I see a blondy walking up to us. I recognise her immidiatly. Chloe. What is she doing here. I look at Adam and he looks back. _Chloe is coming. _I see him look up and that he sees the blond to. She walks right to our table. I elbowd Eddie.

Eddie with fake hurt: ouw

I: well if that hurt then look right in front of you.

He looks up and sees the blondy. When the blondy finally reach our table she looks at me.

Chloe: why are you sitting next to my fiancé?

I: Chloe, I will be honest with you. I don't like you. I know that at this table nobody likes you. You are way to skinny, your hair is painted, you wear to much make-up and you have had really much operation. I can assure you that Eddie isn't your fiancé because he is my boyfriend and boy he isn't going to leave me soon. So just walk away now you can.

Chloe looks like she is going to explode. She turns around and walks away. I smiled and look at my friends. They all look at me in shock.

I: what?

Eddie: that was amazing, I didn't know that you have a mean side. Now I totally don't want to come on your bad side.

I: yeah well you are going to see a lot of new sides of me.

We All laughed and finished our food. We went back to the house. Once we were back we watched a other movie. In the middle of the movie I feel something against my throat.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know what is against my throat but it is very sharp. I squeez Eddie's hand who don't noticed the sharp thing against my throat.

Eddie: I like this movie and you?

He finally looks at me and when he noticed the thing against my throat he looks behind me.

Eddie (angry): let her go or I call the police!

The sharp thing against my throat what I think is a knife goes deeper in my throat. I feel pain and something rolling along my neck. Blood. The others notice the person behind me to.

Person: Loren stand up.

I can hear that it is a male. The voice is well-known by me. I quickle look at the person but he wears a mask. I look at my friends again. Everyone looks at me in shock.

Person: if you are going to call the cops, I am going to kill her.

I look at Adam _I am going to be okay, I know who it is. It is my dad: Trent. Try to find out were he lives. I have a diary in my closet were his last adress is written is. The letters are there also. Don't let Eddie do stupid things I will be okay. _I quickly signal to him. Everyone noticed exept my dad.

Trent: come on sweetie we are leaving. Ooh and Eddie?

Eddie (angry) : yeah?

Trent: you can say goodbye to her but I will still hold her.

Eddie: okay.

Eddie came up to me and kissed me passionatly.

Eddie: I will find you.

I want to nod but then the knife goes deeper in my throat and I can feel more and more blood rolling down my neck.

Person: time is up. Have a great life, or not.

He laughed devilish. He grab with his free hand my arm and pulls me outside. I can see the number board of the car before Trent pushes me in the back of a car. I can see Adam right before I leave and signals the number board to him.

After half a hour we arrived at a dark department store. The windows are covered with boards. It was really huge. We walked in and went through a couple grey halls whitch reminds me of the orphanage. Finally we walk into a room. There was a bed, a desk, a chair and pencils and a notebook on top of the desk. There was also a lamp on the desk. There was a old guitar and a old keyboard in the corner. The room had a toilet in the other corner. There were no windows and no other doors. The walls were grey. Trent pushed me on the chair and stands right in front of me.

Trent: listen _princess _you are going to make us rich.

I look puzzled at him: us? rich?

Trent: me, my new girlfriend and a friend of me. You are going to writ songs. Then you are going to have a make-over cause we can't let someone ugly preform. Then you are going to shoot music video's and more of that stuff. No one will recognize you.

I nod cause that looks like the perfect thing to do right now.

Trent: stay here and write songs, you can't escape because my friend is watching the door.

I had to know what happened to my mom.

I: Trent?

I asked it softly and he heard it.

Trent: what!?

He looks angry.

I: were is mom?

Trent had a smirk on his face: let's just say that we had a argument and it didn't end so well for her.

I look terrified at him. He looks at me with angry in his eyes and slaps me hard across the face. It burns but I don't cry. I don't want him to see me cry. He slaps me a couple times more and I can feel the blood on my cheek. He walks out of the room and I turn around to see a notebook. I feel inspired through what happened with Trent.

The moon is full and I'm awake  
And I don't know how much  
I can take  
Before I get too angry to be sad  
Too many people thinkin' mean  
Good ones few and far between  
Takin' out on you  
What they never had

It's a war, war  
War any more  
It's a war, war  
War every day  
You've got to keep your guard up  
If someone else is hard up  
He'll try to steal your dreams away

Once I thought of compassion as  
A feelin' everybody has  
Do unto others  
That's the golden rule  
But I found to my regret  
People I had never met  
Were out to get me - I was just a fool

It's a war, war  
War any more  
It's a war, war  
War every day  
You've got to keep your guard up  
If someone else is hard up  
He'll try to steal your dreams away

Carole King - It's A War

As soon as I am done I hear clapping behind me. I look at the door and there stands Trent, with a guy. The guy isn't older then Eddie and looks terrified. I can see that he didn't want to do this. He has blond hair and is very handsome. Then a woman appear in the door frame. _It can't be her _is all I think.

Woman: that was awful.

I: what the hell are you doing here?

Trent looks reall mad at my statement. He walks up to me and slaps me across the face and I fell on the floor. I hear a gasp and I assume it is from the guy. Trent starts to kick me in the stomach. After he kicks me five times the guy said.

Guy: let her go we are going to need her for later.

Trent and the woman goes away. The guy rushes to me but my Eyesight is very blurry.

I: thanks

I wishper it but I know that he hears it. Before he reach me I can see that the black takes me over.


End file.
